1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doorstops, and more particularly, to improved doorstops to prevent a doorknob from causing damage when opening a door to an adjacent wall.
2. Other Related Applications
The present non-provisional patent application is filed under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) and claims the benefit of Provisional Application No. 61/995,129, filed on Apr. 4, 2014, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
3. Description of the Related Art
Prior art doorstops are typically mounted onto a bottom corner of a door. Baseboards are a decorative finish attached to walls along a perimeter of a room where the walls and floor meet. The doorstop makes contact with the baseboard prior to the doorknob making contact with the wall, consequently preventing the doorknob from impacting the wall and causing damage. However, prior art doorstops often compromise the bottom corner of the door, typically damaging it, and ultimately fall off the door completely.
Prior art doorstops provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of those prior art doorstops suggest the novel features of the present invention.